Ketiga
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ketiga? Apa itu? ...Jenis kelamin ketiga? H-haaah? Apa maksudnya? [AU]


Hinata sudah jengah. Delapan belas tahun dirinya hidup sebagai perempuan dan hari-harinya selalu jauh dari kata "tenang". Gadis berkelereng _lavender_ mengidamkan hal lain, hal berbeda dari kehidupan monotonnya. Oleh karena itu, sang gadis tidak menyesal meski melihat helaian indigo miliknya berjatuhan ke lantai salon. Dia tidak menyesal meski surai sepunggungnya kini dipangkas hingga kurang dari batas bahu. Demi kehidupan yang baru, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu tidak keberatan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[I don't take any profit by publishing this fict]

AU/OoC

SasuHina

 **Ketiga**

Seluruh pandangan terkesima mengarah pada objek yang sama. Sang objek sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua hasrat menggebu-gebu yang terasa kental dari pandangan tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata, mahasiswi semester pertama Universitas Konoha, baru saja memulai hari barunya sebagai laki-laki.

Entah siapa yang memulai eksperimen gila ini. Namun kini, jenis kelamin manusia terbagi menjadi tiga, yakni laki-laki, perempuan, dan ketiga. Jenis kelamin ketiga merupakan jenis kelamin dari campuran keduanya. Mereka yang memiliki jenis kelamin ketiga memiliki kelamin ganda dan bisa memilih akan hidup, baik sebagai laki-laki maupun sebagai perempuan. Tidak sedikit juga di antara mereka yang mengubah putusan mereka dan bergonta-ganti jenis. Sebagai keturunan Hyuuga, salah satu keluarga yang menerima tawaran sebagai bahan percobaan jenis kelamin ketiga, Hinata terlahir dengan dua kelamin. Selama ini, Hinata memilih hidup sebagai perempuan dan hasilnya, setiap hari ada saja pernyataan cinta yang dia terima. Tidak pernah membiarkan sang gadis bernapas lega meski untuk sesaat saja.

Bertepatan dengan hari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswi, Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadi laki-laki. Memotong pendek rambutnya, berpakaian layaknya laki-laki, dan mengenakan _chest binder_. Namun, tampaknya pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah bisa ditutupi apa pun. Mata manusia tak akan bisa dikelabui oleh penampakan manusia dengan wajah di atas rata-rata. Meski menjadi laki-laki, Hinata terlihat seperti _bishounen_ — _androgini_ dan dia justru menarik perhatian laki-laki serta perempuan sekaligus kini. Memiliki tinggi badan yang cukup ideal sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan, mata besar yang indah, dan gerakan gemulai, Hinata tetap saja memikat.

Ketika memasuki halaman, seisi kampus seolah dihipnotis oleh keberadaan sang ketiga. Beberapa pemuda sempat merayunya dan beberapa gadis menjalangkan mata untuk meneliti setiap inci tubuh Hinata. Barulah ketika jam kuliah dimulai, keriuhan yang muncul mereda. Hinata sontak menjadi artis di kelasnya. Dia bahkan menunjukkan kartu identitas dengan tanda centang di kolom jenis kelamin ketiganya pada banyak orang dan membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan takjub. Hidup sebagai pemilik jenis kelamin ketiga bukan hal istimewa. Hinata tetap diperlakukan sama meski ada beberapa perbedaan. Gen sebagai perempuan di dalam tubuh Hinata memiliki jumlah lebih besar ketimbang gen sebagai laki-lakinya sehingga bentuk tubuh Hinata lebih menyerupai perempuan; dada besar dan pinggul kecil. Lain hal dengan sepupunya, Neji, yang memiliki perawakan lebih menyerupai laki-laki.

* * *

Hinata mendengus ketika memasuki toilet perempuan. Meski dia baru saja memutuskan hidup sebagai laki-laki, kebiasaan perempuannya masih tersisa. Ah, masuk ke toilet pun sama saja. Pemikiran itulah yang lantas membuat Hinata tidak terlalu memusingkan kondisi toilet perempuan yang penuh. Musim hujan dan perempuan memang bukan mitra yang baik. Entah sudah berapa banyak kawannya yang mengeluh bolak-balik kamar kecil sejak tadi.

Berjalan memasuki toilet laki-laki, Hinata dikejutkan dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang terkenal di jurusan sebagai mahasiswa baru paling tampan dan pintar. Posisi kedua dipegang Toneri dan dirinya berada di posisi ketiga.

"Oi, ini toilet—"

Peringatan Sasuke diabaikan Hinata. Pemuda berambut hitam seolah hendak memuntahkan bola matanya keluar ketika melihat Hinata tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membuka resleting celananya. Sesuatu yang muncul dari sana dan mengeluarkan air mancur kecil mendiamkan Sasuke.

"Aku memiliki jenis kelamin ketiga, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bukannya gadis nekat yang buang air di toilet laki-laki, kok."

Dengan itu, Hinata kembali menutup resletingnya, mencuci tangan, dan pergi keluar. Lain hal Hinata yang tampak tidak merisaukan kejadian barusan, Sasuke masih berdiri mematung. Dia adalah penduduk asli Kyoto yang berada cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Percobaan jenis kelamin ketiga belum sampai ke sana sehingga bagi sang pemuda, pemandangan tadi sama seperti melihat isi buku tumpah-ruah di depannya. Sama seperti melihat peri-peri bermunculan di atas putik bunga. Sama seperti mendengar bisikan malaikat. Seperti mendapati hal fantasi benar-benar ada di realita!

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata adalah pemilik jenis kelamin ketiga yang mulai dikenal banyak orang, baik karena wajah maupun kemampuannya. Sastra Jepang adalah bidang yang ingin Hinata tekuni dan dia telah mengerahkan segenap usahanya untuk mendalami bidang tersebut, yang dia tunjukkan melalui pencapaian nilai dan hasil memuaskan. Hal lain yang membuatnya mendadak tenar jelas jenis kelaminnya. Dia pemilik jenis kelamin ketiga satu-satunya di universitas tersebut dan itu artinya, laki-laki dan perempuan memiliki peluang sama besar untuk menarik perhatian sang ketiga. Di sisi lain, entah karena alasan mengubah kecenderungan sebagai laki-laki atau ada alasan lebih mendasar, sikap Hinata berubah drastis. Sang ketiga kini menjadi lebih supel dan sedikit cuek.

Ketika sang Hyuuga tengah mencatat materi dosen, dua butir _blackberry_ terarah padanya secara intens. Karena kejadian di toilet tadi, pikiran Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kusut. Awalnya, Sasuke pikir Hinata hanyalah gadis berdada rata biasa. Namun setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Shikamaru dan menggali informasi tentangnya, Hinata bukanlah gadis biasa. Dia memang pemilik jenis kelamin ketiga dan bisa berperan sebagai laki-laki atau perempuan sekehendaknya. Menopang dagu, Sasuke mengira-ngira, kenapa Hinata memilih hidup sebagai laki-laki? Berbeda dengannya yang secara kodrati sudah terlahir sebagai laki-laki, Hinata bisa hidup dan memutuskan sendiri dia ingin menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan. Alasan kenapa Hinata memilih menjadi laki-laki menghantui benak sang pemuda sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa Hinata tengah menoleh padanya.

* * *

Hinata adalah sang ketiga yang aneh. Ya, pada dasarnya manusia berjenis kelamin ketiga memang sudah aneh dari sananya. Mereka bukan laki-laki dan perempuan, juga bisa dibilang laki-laki sekaligus perempuan. Hinata dan dirinya mulai sering bertemu di toilet meski kini, sang ketiga memilih masuk ke dalam ketimbang menggunakan area luar. Mulai dari obrolan biasa, keduanya seringkali berbincang. Kedengarannya mungkin tidak romantis, tapi toilet adalah tempat keduanya menjalin kedekatan.

Keduanya semakin akrab ketika sang ketiga dijahili. Beberapa pemuda yang mengetahui bahwa Hinata memiliki dada seorang gadis bersikeras meminta Hinata membuka kemejanya, bahkan dengan sedikit kekerasan dan paksaan. Sasuke yang merasa tindakan rekannya keterlaluan dan bisa dikategorikan sebagai pelecehan melancarkan jotosan. Tidak kencang, tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka semua sadar dari gelap mata mereka.

"Meski sang ketiga, aku tidak bisa mengumbar sesuatu yang dimiliki satu jenis kelamin pada lawan jenisnya. Dada ini milik perempuan. Aku tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada laki-laki."

Orang aneh. Itulah kesan yang terlintas di benak Sasuke ketika Hinata mengeluhkan sikap beberapa lelaki padanya. Melalui beberapa pertemuan, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata memiliki masa lalu kurang menyenangkan dengan laki-laki, membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan rupa sang ketiga ketika menjadi seorang gadis.

* * *

Selembar foto yang jatuh dari dompet Hinata membuat Sasuke mematung. Oniks sang pemuda tidak bisa bergulir ke mana pun, terkecuali pada foto di tangannya belaka. Foto itu memperlihatkan sosok Hinata ketika masih SMA! Sosok sang ketiga dengan rambut panjang sepunggung dan seragam perempuan! Sasuke mewajarkan jika sang ketiga digilai laki-laki sedemikian rupa dengan wajahnya itu.

Pertemanan mereka berbuah manis. Kedekatan mereka bahkan melebihi kedekatan Sasuke dengan temannya yang lain begitupun Hinata. Sebagai seorang ketiga, tidak ada keraguan apabila Hinata harus masuk ke toilet laki-laki atau mengenakan pakaian laki-laki. Namun, Sasuke paham sekali, dia melihat Hinata bukan sebagai sang ketiga, melainkan seorang gadis.

Sejak awal, dia terpikat dengan Hinata dan dia tahu, dia merasa kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa Hinata adalah seorang ketiga. Andaikan saja Hinata bukan sang ketiga. Andaikan saja Hinata memiliki jenis kelamin normal layaknya manusia biasa.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuang kelaminku yang satunya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sang ketiga lagi."

Pernyataan Hinata seolah menjadi tiupan angin yang meredupkan lilin kebahagiaan Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini? Setelah menjadi sedekat ini, Hinata memilih menjadi laki-laki tulen? Apakah sang ketiga terlalu bebal untuk menyadari perasaan Sasuke? Apakah dekat dengan sang pemuda membuat Hinata justru berpikir untuk menjadi laki-laki?

Sasuke mungkin pernah berandai-andai jika Hinata menjadi manusia normal. Namun, bukan yang seperti ini!

"Aku akan izin tidak masuk selama satu bulan untuk menjalani operasi."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menelan _saliva_. Hanya frasa "kenapa?" yang bisa dilontarkan kendati ingin menghujani sang ketiga dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Itu sudah jelas, bukan? Aku menyadarinya setelah dekat dengan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dibuat menyesal. Hinata memutuskan berhenti menjadi seorang ketiga karena dirinya. Apakah itu artinya Hinata hanya melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang berpotensi menjadi teman akrab? Sebatas itukah?

Hari itu, Hinata berpamitan dengan sang pemuda. Mulai esok hingga satu bulan ke depan, sosok sang ketiga akan bias dari pandangan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tak yakin satu bulan bisa membuatnya mencari pengganti Hinata.

* * *

Benar saja. Selama satu bulan tidak berkomunikasi dengan Hinata, Sasuke justru semakin sering memikirkan sang ketiga. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang diberitahu perihal operasi Hinata. Sekalipun bersahabat, Hinata sungkan menceritakan operasi yang dia jalani pada Sakura atau Ino. Beberapa penggemar dan teman Hinata menyangka bahwa sang ketiga mengidap penyakit berat atau semacamnya.

"HINATA?!"

Pekikan dari seorang gadis membuat kepala Sasuke spontan menoleh ke arah pintu. Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu, lengkap dengan senyuman lembutnya, menyihir beberapa gadis untuk terlena memandang sang ketiga lekat-lekat. Sosok Hinata tak banyak berubah. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian laki-laki dan masih bersikap layaknya seorang lelaki.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat dan Sasuke tahu, sang ketiga tengah menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Sang pemuda sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Rasa rindu membuat dirinya nyaris tidak dapat mengendalikan diri untuk tidak memeluk sang ketiga. Betul, dia tidak bisa melupakan sosok Hinata dan menyerah begitu saja. Apakah dia harus mengambil langkah nekat dan tetap mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang ketiga?

Ya. Sasuke akan melakukannya. Dia sudah memantapkan niat. Mungkin tindakannya bisa dibilang gegabah dan tidak masuk akal, bahkan menentang norma. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Hinata telah berhenti menjadi sang ketiga dan masih tetap berpikir untuk menyatakan cinta. Sasuke yakin benar bahwa dia bukan seorang _gay_. Salahkan Hinata dan jenis kelamin ketiganya yang menghancurkan kenormalan seorang Sasuke. Dengan itu, berbekal kertas yang diremas dan dilempar ke meja Hinata, Sasuke mengajak Hinata bertemu di sisi gedung kampus.

* * *

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku kemari, Sasuke-kun?" Guratan terlihat jelas di kulit dahi Hinata. Dirinya kini berdiri berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sendiri telah memanjatkan doa berkali-kali. Dia berharap, Hinata tidak memandangnya sebagai pemuda aneh atau lancang. Sasuke mengamati sikap tubuh Hinata. Ada yang berbeda dari sang ketiga meskipun Sasuke tidak tahu persis perbedaan tersebut.

"Hinata." Sasuke membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya. "M-meskipun kau memilih menjadi laki-laki, aku tetap m-menyukaimu!"

Hening. Bola mata Hinata membesar. Gelak tawa pecah sejurus kemudian. Sang ketiga menyentuh perutnya, merasa tergelitik akibat tawa terbahak yang dikeluarkannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar lucu! Aku bukannya memilih menjadi laki-laki. Operasi pengangkatan kelamin yang kumaksud adalah kelamin laki-laki milikku."

Gadis Hyuuga lantas membentuk dua jemarinya menjadi pose " _peace_ ". Senyuman lebar nan manis terulas di bibirnya. "Mulai saat ini, aku adalah perempuan seratus persen!"

Kali ini, bola mata Sasuke yang dipaksa melebar. Sang pemuda terkatung, otaknya yang cerdas saat ini membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencerna perkataan sang ketiga. Selang tak berapa lama, pemuda itu melakukan hal yang amat jarang dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia berteriak penuh rasa kaget.

"Kau?!" Sang pemuda tampak tak percaya.

Sang ketiga mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke toilet laki-laki lagi. Aku akan memanjangkan rambutku, berpakaian layaknya perempuan, dan … aku akan mendampingimu sebagai perempuan. Aku memilih membuang diriku sebagai laki-laki demi Sasuke-kun."

Jika ada momen langka dalam hidup Sasuke, itu pastilah dua hal. Sasuke amat jarang menangis, apalagi sampai meronta. Kedua, Sasuke amat jarang tersenyum, apalagi senyuman merekah yang begitu lebar. Kali ini, satu momen langka itu terjadi. Seorang Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, matanya berbinar. Mungkin sahabatnya, Naruto, benar. Manusia yang jatuh cinta ibarat kepompong, wajah dan karakternya bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ah, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia merasa terlalu gembira saat ini.

* * *

Raut penuh kecewa tampak di wajah mahasiswi yang ada di kampus. Bukan hanya kehilangan sosok _bishounen_ seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang resmi menjadi perempuan tulen, sosok Hinata saat ini pun teramat manis. Sang ketiga yang mulai sekarang bisa disebut sang gadis gemar mengenakan pakaian berenda dengan warna lembut. Surainya terlihat lebih panjang, menambah unsur elegan dalam penampilannya. Beberapa hiasan rambut yang tertata rapi terselip di antara helaian _indigo_ miliknya. Bibir sang gadis yang ketika masih menjadi ketiga tampak sedikit kering dan pasi, kini menjadi berkilau dan kemerahan.

Bukan hanya kalah saing dengan mantan pemilik jenis kelamin ketiga, mahasiswi di sana pun merasa kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan laki-laki tampan lain sirna. Pasalnya, di kampus tersebut hanya ada dua pemuda tampan, yakni Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, yang mahasiswi pikir bisa menghibur mereka dari patah hati justru menambah luka hati mereka lantaran diketahui berpacaran dengan Hinata, sang ketiga. Ironis.

Tatapan iri, kesal, dan cemburu berbaur mengiringi kedatangan sejoli di halaman kampus. Sasuke seolah menjadi posesif dengan enggan berjauhan dari Hinata. Sang gadis demikian, dia tidak membiarkan perempuan yang merupakan mantan penggemarnya mengerling pada sang kekasih. Pasangan itu hadir untuk membuat siapa pun ingin menjadi seperti mereka.

Haruskah mereka menjadi sang ketiga untuk mendapatkan kisah cinta gemilang seperti itu? Mahasiswi lainnya mulai menimbang-nimbang.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Omake**

Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah mahasiswa dari kampus yang berada tak jauh dari kampus Sasuke. Keduanya bersahabat sejak kecil. Namun, untuk saat ini saja, pilihan keduanya jatuh pada universitas yang berbeda (walaupun dalam satu kota yang sama). Menjadi _roommate_ , Naruto hafal kebiasaan Sasuke jika menyembunyikan sesuatu. Naruto dibuat penasaran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang belakangan ini menjadi mencurigakan. Pemuda itu tampak _out of character_. Dia seringkali tersenyum sendirian, seperti tengah terkena virus … virus merah jambu atau cinta!

Membuntuti sang sahabat, Naruto dikejutkan dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Sasuke tampak begitu akrab dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai _indigo_. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto mengilas balik kehidupannya sebelum pindah ke Tokyo. Dia dan Sasuke kerapkali dipanggil pasangan _gay_ lantaran terlalu dekat dan sekarang apa? Sasuke terlihat romantis dengan seorang laki-laki! Apakah sahabatnya benar-benar telah terjerumus dalam lingkaran pelangi?

Mata Naruto melotot membaca pesan masuk dari Sasuke suatu ketika. Pemuda itu mengirim pesan "aku _gay_ " padanya! Apakah setelah sekian lama, Sasuke memilih untuk berterus terang? Tak sabar menanti kepulangan sang sahabat, Naruto berguling ke sana-sini. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke membawa pulang seorang gadis jelita. Namun semakin dilihat, wajah gadis itu semakin familiar di matanya.

"Naruto, aku salah mengirim pesan. Aku berniat mengirim pesan pada Hinata dan justru mengirimkannya padamu. Tadi kami terpisah saat berada di taman bermain. Hinata bertanya warna jaket yang kuinginkan. Aku bermaksud mengetikkan 'aku _gray_ '. Namun, sepertinya aku kurang mengetik huruf "r" di sana."

"Selain itu, ini Hinata. Dia kekasihku."

Telunjuk Naruto spontan terangkat dan menunjuk Hinata tepat di muka. Pantas saja Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan wajah sang gadis! Dia adalah orang yang Naruto anggap laki-laki dan tengah dekat dengan Sasuke! Dia … seorang gadis?

Hinata dan Sasuke saling pandang. Sang Uchiha lantas menghela napas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tahu bahwa dia harus menjelaskan mengenai dirinya, Hinata, dan jenis kelamin ketiga pada Naruto … selama beberapa jam ke depan.

Uh, merepotkan.

* * *

— _Thanks!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2016)**


End file.
